A new pathway found in certain strains of lactic acid bacteria for the metabolism of pentitols, namely, ribitol and xylitol has been described. Only the first two enzymatic steps, the pentitol phosphotransferase system and the pentitol phosphate dehydrogenase, appear to be novel. Following the oxidation of pentitol to pentulose phosphate the latter enters the ribose pathway and eventually joins the EMP pathway. In addition to elucidating the regulation of biosynthesis and function of these enzymes, attempts are being made to transfer the genetic information coding for pentitol utilization to appropriate pentitol nonutilizers.